Inuyasha X
by ProfessM
Summary: A crossover between Inuyasaha and Mega Man X. The hunters fall back in time with one of Sigma's plans back fire. Axl, X and Zero are split up and meet up with new friends. More hunters well appear later. It's my first fan fiction so it's not that great
1. Look out Below

**Chapter 1:  
Look out below.**

"Sigma what's your plan this time!" X yell at his long time foe.

"Nothing just a weapon with the power to infect every machine on the planet." Sigma replied.

"You already tried that, Sigma." Zero growled

"Hahahaha yes but it's been a slow month." Sigma stated.

"Old age is getting to ya, huh?" Axl joked.

Sigma just grinned. "Gate start the machine and fire it at the hunters."

"Do it yourself Sigma." Gate was on his hands and knees trying to fight something off.

"What? How dare you! You're lord Sigma's puppet do your job." Vile yelled.

Sigma cursed Gate under his breath then turned the machine on himself.

"Now hunters become my first... huh what's going on here."

"I didn't follow your blue prints as you said."

The huge sliver machine sparked as each one ran for cover. Vile and Sigma ran into a room, Zero jumped behind some barrels, X dove under some steel rods, as for Axl, he hid under some robot parts. A blue glow came out of the machine the light passed through soild steel, but once it touched a robot the disappeared. Gate was the first due to the fact he couldn't run and hide. The others watched as Gate screamed in fear as he disappeared in the light. Vile and Sigma where next as the light passed through their safe room, X, Zero and Axl where not long to fade away.

"Ahhhhhhhh." X yelled as he closed his eyes and the light covers his body. When he opened his eyes he seemed to be floating in a blue light. "Where...where am I?" No sooner did he ask then the light faded and he found himself a few feet above ground. "What? Ahhhh!" Crash! "Owwww, my head... Huh these are real trees and real grass." X stood up and looked around. Birds sang and other wood land creatures could be seen. X was in the heart of a forest to his right was an old well and down a path he saw a huge tree. "I didn't know there was any place like this left on Earth." X shook his head. "I should call the base. Alia, can you here you here me? It's X." Nothing. there was no signal. "Okay this is getting weirder by the second."

X started walking over to the huge tree. "It looks like it's hundreds of years old. Didn.t the humans cut down all trees and replaced them with tech plants?" X heard two people yelling. "Huh well looks like I found someone, maybe they can help me get back." X ran to the tree, there he saw a girl with long black hair wearing a Japanese school uniform. She yeledl at a man in a red outfit (don't know what it's called)with long sliver hair and ears on his head. They where clearly not repliods. "Okay this is getting weirder...if possible?"

"Inuyasha I come back and all you have to say is what took you so long, and did I get you anything! You're such a jerk!"

"I keep telling you to stop taking those stupid test of yours."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

X watched as the necklace around the man.s neck glowed and pulled him quickly to the ground, making a hole where he hit. "Ouch I'd hate to see Alia with that power."


	2. Gate and Kikyo The Wondering Souls

**Chapter 2:  
Gate and Kikyo The Wondering Souls**

Gate opened his eyes. He found himself in a small hut that was falling apart. He could tell was nighttime due to the stars that can be seen though the holes.

"I see you're awake." Gate turned his head and sees a young lady in odd clothes. She was very pale and had long black hair.

"Where am I?" Gate's voice was hard and it pained him to speak.

"You're at the edge of the forest of no return. You're a strange man your armor can't be removed so I couldn't heal you."

Gate sat up and looked at her like she was nuts. "Guess you've never seen anything like me have you?" Before she can answer a Nightmare floated in and entered Gate's legs, healing them. "Another lost soul. What is your name?"

"My name is Kikyo, a Priestess. Who are you?"

"My name is Gate you can say I'm a doctor." Gate looked around once more. _Judging by how little she knows of technology and how I can't detect any machines, that machine may have sent me to another world or into another time I must be careful of what I do._

"You appear to be worried Gate. Tell me what was that thing that just entered."

"That is called a Nightmare I made hundreds of them. With out them I would die, they are powered by taking the souls out of weaker beings. My people, they can't take humans souls."

"Tell me Gate what are you?" Kikyo now looked a little worried.

"I'm a Reploid a human like machine, but don't worry to much about that. Tell me, why are you cold? You almost have no heart beat, and your very pale."

Kikyo sighs. "I'm not one of the living I was called forth from my grave to do terrible deeds."

Gate looked at Kikyo. "We are much the same, Kikyo. I too was given new life to help a dark man."

"Tell me, Gate, if you are dead why do you continue to live in the realm of mortals?"

"I have unfinished business and I have a loved one I must see once more."

"The same as I... Tell me, Gate, what are your plans?"

"I don't know. It maybe hard for me to get back to my world, and harder for me to finish my work. Lady Kikyo for trying to help me, I will help you, maybe by doing so the faiths well help me."

Kikyo nods and looks at the sky thrugh the holes. "I could use a friend."


	3. The HalfDemon and the Peacemaker

**Chapter 3:  
The Half-Demon and the Peacemaker**

X blinked again then looked back at the girl who is walking down the path as the man yells at her.

"Okay...huh what was that?"

Out of the bushes jumped metool then another and another till a dozen appear all go after the girl.

"No she can't stop those."

X ran after them and changed his arm to his buster and started to charge it. "Get down!"

"Huh?" The girl turned to see X in mid air with his buster aimed at the metools. Screaming the same man from before comes out of no where and pulls her out as the charged shot destroy the metools.

"You got some guts!"

"Inuyasha he just saved my life!"

"More like he wanted to toast you!"

"Sit!"

The necklace glows and the man in red hits the ground. "Kagome!"

X looks down at him then back to the girl. "Sorry for that." He bent down and held out his hand to the man in red.

"I don't need your help." When the spell wore off he jumped up then started to sniff X.

"Ummm what are doing?" X was feeling uncomfortable to say the least.

"Inuyasha stop that. Umm hi my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped sniffing and looked at X then to Kagome.

"His scent is very hard to pick up. What the hell are you!"

X looked at them and sighed. _Maybe that machine didn't just knock me for a loop. I mean I've seen his cloths before but only in those old ninja movies. But the girl..._

"My name is Mega Man X but you can just call me X. Ummmm this may sound weird but where and when am I?"

Kagome smiles and Inuyasha turned his back to them.

"No not for us. This is Feudal Japan around where Tokyo will appear...are you a robot? I mean your not from my time."

"Feudal Japan? Wow, when Gate throws a monkey wrench he throws a monkey wrench... Um yeah I am."

Kagome looked his armor over. "So how far ahead of the year 2000 do robots like you appear?"

X sighs. "I don't think it's wise to tell you the future, it may make it so that I'm never built."

Kagome sighed but knew he was right. After they both swap stories about Naraku and Sigma Inuyasha catches an old and unwanted smell.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha held his sword as it began to shake.

Both X and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha's older half brother, his servant Jaken, the young human girl Rin, and a Reploid in red armor with a blonde pony tail.


	4. The Demon Lord and The God of Destructio

**Chapter 4:  
The Demon Lord and The God of Destruction**

"Hey X long time no see. It's been days." Zero grinned.

"Days? I guess that means Sigma and Gate have been here long before us."

Zero just nodded then looked to Sesshomaru. "So Inuyasha is the one in red right... Lord Sesshomaru?" All he gets back is a nod.

"Ummm Z why did you call that dude lord?" X was now looking at Inuyasha. Sure, they had only just met, but with the stories Kagome told him he understood Inuyasha didn't always think before he leapt.

At that time Zero jumped down and attacked X with his saber. X managed to get away in time. "Zero what the hell are you doing?" At the same time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began their fight. Jaken was up on the hill with Rin both where routing their lord on.

Kagome just watched. How she hated it when this happened but right now she was more worried about X. He had just finished telling her about how close he and Zero where. _Two best friends fighting over what?_

"Master Jaken didn't Master Zero say that this Mr. X and him were good friends, so why are they fighting?"

Jaken looked at Rin then back to the fights. "Why should I know? It's not like I can read his mind."

Rin frowned. "There's no need to be mean Master Jaken. So how many days has master Zero been with us?"

Jaken rolled his eyes he couldn't believe how stupid the girl was but then he thought that maybe all humans where like that. "Two weeks Rin I still have the bump on my head."

((Flashback!))

Jaken was running trying to catch up with Rin and Sesshomaru. "Wait for me m'lord." As Jaken ran he slipped and fell face first. Just as he started to get up Zero dropped out of the sky and landed on the toad.

"Well lucky me, I landed on something soft." Zero got up and looked at Jaken. "Well that's the ugliest toad I've ever seen."

"I'm no toad mortal! I am the servant to the great Sesshomaru the ruler of the western lands."

"Wow a talking toad...maybe I hit my head when I landed."

By now Sesshomaru and Rin came over to see what the noise was about.

"Are you okay Master Jaken."

"Of course I am wench!" The last part earned him a kick from Sesshomaru. "Owww."

"Okay..." Zero pulled out his saber but didn't turn it on.

Jaken got up and brushed himself off. "This mortal dares to fight you with a sword handle." As he finished the green blade came out and Zero readied himself making Jaken and Rin jump.

"Jaken. This creature is not demon, human or a half." Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin

"What do you mean m'lord?"

"So what are you? I can tell you aren't human and your toad well he looks like a toad but he can't be one." When Zero didn't get and answer he put his saber away. "I'm guessing that's not what's important."

Sesshomaru nods and puts his sword away. "You aren't from this world are you?"

Zero looked around then hit a button on his arm white nose come from in and he sighs. "I guess your right. I'm not sure where I am." He hits the same button and the nose stops.

They both turned when Rin screamed. A huge Crow demon had the girl in it's claws and was flying away. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

At that time both Sesshomaru and Zero started running after the girl neither one noticing the other. At that time both took out their weapons, jumped, and killed the demon, only this time Zero caught Rin. When the two warriors landed Zero put Rin down and she ran to her lord.

"Ummm thank you." Called the girl from behind her lord, Zero looked at the girl and grinned.

"Think nothing of it."

Sesshomaru just looks at Zero. "What is your name?"

"You can call me Zero." Sesshomaru nods then before he can take his leave Rin runs back over to Zero.

"Thank you again Master Zero. Lord Sesshomaru can Master Zero join us."

Sesshomaru turned his back so no could see his face. "Do as you please."

((End of flashback))

"Ohhh Master Zero and Lord Sesshomaru do seem to be getting along well." She smiled and looked back at her lord who just knocked his half brother to the ground.

"Be quite girl I'm trying to watch. Ohhh I can't wait to see lord Sesshomaru finish off his weak half brother."

Zero and X where zigzagging between trees. "Zero why are we fighting?"

All X got was a punch in the face. "You're too soft X!"

X stops and fires a few weak shots at Zero but Zero just dodged them. "Fight me like you mean it!" Zero rammed X in the chest and sent his old friend flying into a tree. The tall tree was knocked down due to the force.

Over with the two brothers. "Half-breed I despise the fact that my fathers blood flows though you!" Their swords clashed.

"Grrrrr shut up Sesshomaru!" Again their swords met and sparks flew. "I'll be the one to kill Naraku so butt out."

Sesshomaru jumps back and pointed his sword at the sky. "Behold. Dragon Strike!" Out of the Tokijin came bright blue lighting that struck Inuyasha. The half-breed swung his sword.

"Grrrrr Backlash Wave!" A small twister flew at Sesshomaru, but he easily jumped out of the way. As he did his lighting disappeared and Inuyasha had fallen to his knees.

Sesshomaru pointed the Tokijin at Inuyasha's neck. "I win now it's your time to die."

Just as he swings his sword a bright pink light knocks it out of his hand. Kagome stands their holding her bow. The light was from one of her arrows. "Bah. Jaken, Rin, Zero we're going." As Sesshomaru walked back up the hill graping his Tokijin he then returned his sword to its place on his left side. All three nodded and followed.

X stood there and watched his best friend leave with the small party. "Zero..."


	5. The Wolf and The Chameleon

Chapter 5:

The Wolf and The Chameleon

"Kouga wait up!" The two young wolf demons and their small pack of wolves hurried after the large whirlwind.

"You two are to slow. We'll never find Naraku if we go at your speed!" The whirlwind stops and another wolf demon steps out. "I finally find Naraku scent and if I wait for you two he'll be long gone."

"Come on Koga give us a break we can't go as fast as you you've got jewel shards." The first one wines.

"Hey Koga give me the one we just found I did more work then Ginta did."

Ginta looks back to the other. "Shut up Hakkaku you're the one who ran half way though the battle." As the two wolf demons fight their leader Koga speeds off.

"Huh where'd Koga go...Koga wait up!" The chase after Koga's whirlwind.

I swear those two are going to drive me nuts. As Koga runs he doesn't see the flash on light in the sky but he does hear someone screaming. "Huh?"

Axl falls to earth at great speed and lands head first on a rock right next to Koga. "Owwwwwww!"

"What the hell are you?" Koga looks at Axl, then jumps back ready to fight.

"Huh...Cool a wolf." Axl gets up and rubs his head. "Ummm did you just talk?"

"Yeah I talked, and I asked what the hell are you!"

"Me? Ohhh I'm Axl a maverick hunter." Axl grins.

"A what hunter? Anyway I'm Koga of the wolf demon tribe."

"Demon? Who I think I must have brain damage or...Gate's thing must have throw me into another world!"

Koga has a huge tear drop. "Ummmm what the hell are you talking about...bah I ain't got time for this I need to find Naraku."

Just as Koga starts to leave a huge gust of wind knocks him off his feet as Vile and a what looks like a young lady in Kimono appear out of no where.

"He look what luck Kagy. A wolf and fruit cake. Hahahahaha."

"Vile don't call me Kagy!" The woman points a small hand fan at Vile.

Vile sighs. "That human kid got more of a sense of humour then you Kagura."

Koga readies for battle. "Todays the day I avenge my tribe!" He charges at the two only to be hit by a laser from Vile's shoulder cannon.

"Come on wolfy your out of date no way someone like you could beat me." Vile laughs as his rockets light up and he floats up. "Now then for the little hunter." Vile charges at Axl who's still a little dazed and confused.

"Ohhhh hey bucket head." Axl takes out one of his guns and fires rapid shots at Vile but the blast just bounce off. "Huh what's going on?"

Vile rams Axl into a tree. "Ohh Sigma's new friend gave me some awesome power crystals. I'm six times the maverick I was last time."

Axl once more looks clueless. "But how can that be we just fought an hour ago."

This makes Vile stop. "An hour? That machine exploed like two weeks ago."

Axl laughs. "Who I guess flying to different worlds take's more time then I thought."

Vile laughs. "Where still on earth only back in time to Japan's feudal time." Vile then jumps and give Axl a kick in the chest making the tree Axl just hit fall over.

Back with Koga and Kagura. The two where evenly matched. Kagura would hit Koga in the arm or back with a dance of blade as Koga would give her a mean kick to the head. Both where beaten and tried.

"How can I be losing to this wolf?"

Kouga grins. "Ohhh I'm not just any wolf demon I'm the one that's going to kill Naraku. Now it time to make you pay for you you did to my brothers!" Koga goes to hit Kagura and finish when Vile grabs the wolf leader from behind.

"Mind if I cut in here?" Vile flies high into the sky the drops Koga. "Have a nice fall wolf boy."

Axl pulls himself up and dust himself. "Argh he is a lot stronger. Huh it's the demon dude. Hang on Axl to the recuse." The young hunter jumps and catch the wolf leader just as Ginta and Hakkaku slowly make their way up the hill.

"Vile I think we should pull back." Kagura looks up and Vile nods. Kagura throws a feather into the air that was in her hair. The feather grows and Kargura jumps in it then she and Vile head off into the clouds.

"Hey Koga are you alright?" Ginta never got a answer Koga was out cold.

Axl puts Koga down on some soft grass. "He'll be fine just let him rest."

The next morning Koga walks up in a cave. Ginta and Hakkaku sleeping at the entrance as Axl sits next to him. "Thanks ...Axl was it?" The grins then nods.

"You're a good fighter Koga and from what your friends told me this Naraku guy is your foe. Well Sigma is mine and it looks like our enemies have joined up so why not us?" Axl holds out his hand.

Koga grins and nods. "Fine with me your better then mutt face." The two shack hands.


End file.
